


Deep voices

by ship_a_holic



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF John, Blueskink, Exhibitionism, Johnsoknowssherlockswatching, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Musickink, Mutual Masturbation, Possessive Sherlock, Sherlock's Violin, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ship_a_holic/pseuds/ship_a_holic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finds John significantly aroused by particularly deep voices. *Wink wink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep voices

**Author's Note:**

> Search:Owen Campbells 'sunshine Road' since it was my inspiratation for this peice. I know it isnt blues but it had an awesome bass beat ;)

Sherlock found John lying on his bed and the sight that greeted him made his breath hitch. A sharp lurch of his gut accompanied the loud bass boom of the blues track playing in the room. Soulful guitar riffs rippled around the figure laying on the bed, arms and legs spread eagled and Cheat heaving. Sherlock stood raptured in the doorway as the bass guitar settled into a low hum, and a deep seductive voice began to purr. At the shift in sound, Johns threw his head back, tan corded neck straining. With a grunt, he lifted the taut expanse of his torso slightly into the air. Sherlock's hands clenched by his sides as the deep soulful voice of the blues singer Rose a notch as the guitar began to speed up and bass boom louder. Johns breathing was loud, and Sherlock's louder still. It wasn't until Sherlock dared to drift his eyes lower that he spotted to prominent bulge under the pants of the almost naked man before him. As the voice retreated, the sharp electric guitar echoed throughout the heated room as it began its smooth riff. Sherlock heard the unmistakable sound of John cursing as it began to slide over drawn out notes. The calloused palm of a hand made its way over taut nipples teasing the small nub just as a particularly loud note rang out. Fingers facing the hem of black pants, John smoothed them ever so slowly towards his aching member. Sherlock felt it was an age until his hand delved beneath the damp fabric and brought out his leaking cock. The voice, bass and electric guitar all joined In a cacophony of ecstasy as John pulled aggressively at the angry red skin of his member, as the last note of the singer rang out into the room, John hand tightened over the head and released. Sherlock couldn't remember how long he stood there but could recall the tightness of his trousers as he stood gazing at John with heady eyes. Finally John opened his eyes, saw Sherlock standing in the doorway and beckoned him over with a single finger. It took Sherlock and embarrassingly Long time to draw himself over to the bed where John lay watching him Intently. Grabbing Sherlock's shirt in a tight jerk, he rolled them both over, pinning the pale skinned man beneath him. John paused, resuming only when a single drawn out note of what Sherlock recognized as one of his own compositions rang out. Smirking, John brought a hand to rest ontop of the bulge of the mans trousers, unzipping them while gazing at Sherlock with hooded eyes. Bringing his hand inside to curl around Sherlock's almost painful erection, he stroked deftly. Flicking his hand over the head as the crescendo began, Sherlock was taken by surprise as his orgasm hit him in a blast of white light. Arching into Johns touch, he tensed, spurting onto his flatmates hand. As he opened his eyes, he found John looking down on him with a satisfied smirk. "You better not delete that," was the only thing Sherlock heard before they Burst into a fit of embarrassed giggles, eyes shining.


End file.
